plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Lady
Beastly |Tribe = Pet Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity.}} Cat Lady is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. She costs 1 to play, and has 4 . She has no traits, and her ability gives her +3 every time another Pet zombie is played, but for that turn only. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Cat Lady on her own is not very useful, as she has no strength points. However, the amount of health that she has makes her able to resist weak plant attacks. Cat Lady really shines in a deck filled with pet cards, as she gains strength points and will be able to attack plants. However, the downside is that she can only gain strength points for only one turn, then you'll have to play some more pets again. So, don't play too many pets in one turn, as you may find yourself in a lack of pet cards when you really need it. Because of this, the player should try and boost her strength points so that she can attack without the need of Pet cards, such as using Loudmouth, Galvanize, Vitamin Z, Zookeeper, and Maniacal Laugh. Brain Freeze can boost Cat Lady much more easily, as two of his superpowers, Frozen Tundra and Dolphinado, are both pet tricks. He can use either tricks to buff Cat Lady and do 3 direct damage to the plant hero, or do damage a plant in front of Cat Lady. Immorticia's signature superpower will boost Cat Lady twice, once for the pet trick and once for the Zom-Bats summoned. Against Cat Lady is only formidable if the zombie hero uses pet cards, which most likely they will. If they use Cat Lady first, consider attacking, then dealing with her once a pet card is used. However, attacking Cat Lady early could also be beneficial, as she won't be much of a hassle to destroy after. Additionally, bouncing Cat Lady with Spring Bean or any other bouncing effect when she gets a strength boost is recommended, as she will not have the strength when placed back again. If the player is using Rose, beware using Goatify if there is a Cat Lady on the field, as she will still gain more strength due to it becoming a pet card. But if Cat Lady is the zombie with the highest strength, and there isn't any other Cat Ladies or Zookeepers on the field, then you are free to use it. You can also use Uncrackable, Peel Shield, or Root Wall to neutralize Cat Lady's attack when she gets very strong. Gallery Cat_lady_stats.png|Statistics Cat_lady_card.png|Card Trivia *She is based on the "cat lady" stereotype, which is most often used to refer to elderly women who own a large number of cats. **This is the second time Cat Ladies have been mentioned in the Plants vs. Zombies series. The first is in the Almanac description for the Octo Zombie. *The 'Z-Tube' mentioned in her description is a parody of YouTube. **Her description also references the many cat videos that are on YouTube. **This is the second time YouTube has been referenced in the series, after YouTuber from Sunflower's almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *She might be based on Eleanor Abernathy, better known as The Cat Lady from The Simpsons. *In the advertisements for Brain Freeze's Ally Pack and Hero Pack, and on the packs themselves, Cat Lady is seen with a black cat on her head. This cat only appears when she gains strength via a pet card or when she attacks. *She, Orchestra Conductor, Zombie King, and Valkyrie are the only cards that start out with no strength. **Out of the three, Cat Lady and Zombie King are the only ones that aren't in the Crazy class. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Pet cards